Butterfly
by WolfWoman23
Summary: Inspirada en la canción, La bella y la bestia - Porta. Una chica latina, inmigrante trata de cumplir sus sueños en la ciudad de Seattle. Esta casada con Paul, el cual la hace vivir un infierno. Después de varios años se reencuentra con Jacob, su primer amor. ¿Que pasara después? ¿Dejara a Paul? Contiene lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: No todo es color rosa**_

Vivo en Seattle desde hace cinco años, vine para tratar de cumplir el "sueño americano". Soy inmigrante latina, deje a mi familia y mi país, para poder surgir. Suena un poco cliché, pero así son las cosas.

Hace dos años que estoy casada con Paul. Lo conocí en una de las tantas fiestas de la Universidad. Todo era color rosa, como novios. Salíamos frecuentemente, me hacia reír, era muy atento, cariñoso, a pesar de su rudeza y terquedad. Y hasta en nuestra luna de miel era lo que había deseado. El primer año de casados fue asombroso, pero con el tiempo todo se fue hundiendo y dejo salir su lado más obscuro y vil. Un lado que jamás había conocido y tampoco daba indicios de ese comportamiento anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó impetuosamente y alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Qué crees que hago? -dije mordazmente, me coloque mi collar de mariposa- Vestirme para ir al trabajo- seguí arreglándome, me tomo el brazo y me giró rudamente.

\- No vas a ir a trabajar, ya te lo he dicho mil veces. No me gusta que ahora vayas a trabajar. Cuando llegue quiero ver mi cena lista y la casa aseada- cuando soltó su agarré de mi brazo, sus dedos quedaron marcados en mi piel morena. Se había vuelto un energúmeno y machista. O ya lo era pero yo no me había dad cuenta hasta hace poco.

\- No me voy a quedar aquí, necesito trabajar. Yo no soy tu criada- lo desafié y me dio una cachetada tan fuerte, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- No me contra digas, respétame. Soy tu marido y tienes que hacer lo que te diga.- me grito y se marchó.

Aun seguía en el suelo frío, aturdida por el golpe. Mis lágrimas brotaban. Ya él había hecho esto conmigo. La primera vez fue cuando viajamos a Los Ángeles, el verano pasado. Estando en la playa un chico se me acerco, cuando iba a meterme al agua. Me halago y me coqueteo un poco, hasta toco mi brazo. Pero le dije rápidamente que estoy casada. Eso le cayó muy mal a Paul. Esa misma noche me golpeo.

Después de eso, casi que era una rutina, trataba de no hacerlo enfurecer. Pero no podía quedarme callada, no soy de esas personas sumisas. De esas que se dejan meter el dedo en la boca. Soy terca como una mula y defiendo lo que es correcto para mí.

Me levanté del suelo. Seque mis lágrimas. Me mire en el espejo, maquille mi rostro para tapar un poco el moretón. Tengo que ir a trabajar porque hoy tenemos una reunión importante. No le iba a dar el gusto de quedarme en casa. Ya resolvería después.

Me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la empresa.

* * *

 **Espero les guste, me inspire mucho para hacer este fic. La canción me ayudo bastante.**

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusta. Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **Actualizare semanalmente.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Afinando detalles**_

Trabajo para una gran empresa de ensamblados de calzados. Muy reconocida. Es una pequeña franquicia en Seattle, soy la contadora. Me encargo de la información financiera y comercial de la empresa. Tengo mucha responsabilidad y no me quejó de la paga. Por eso nunca dejo de venir, al menos que de verdad amerite faltar. O como en otras ocasiones, cuando no podía tapar los moretones. Le debo mucho a esta empresa y mucho mas a mi jefe, que me contrato a penas me gradué.

\- Buen día Ángela, ¿el jefe dejó algún mensaje?- le pregunté a mi asistente mientras me seguía a la oficina.

\- Buen día señorita Lopardo. Dejo dicho que apenas llegue pase por su oficina, urgentemente. Y que la reunión empieza a las once- coloque mis cosas encima del escritorio.

\- Muy bien, gracias Ángela. Te puedes retirar- le ordene.

\- Si señorita Lopardo, con permiso- aún me llamaban por mi apellido de soltera, lo cual agradecía y exigía desde el primer día en esta empresa.

Me quité los lentes obscuros y me mire en el espejo del baño. Aún se notaba y dolía. Coloque un poco más de maquillaje y logré disimular el pequeño moretón.

Necesitaba pasar desapercibida ante el jefe y los demás empleados. Planche con mis manos la falda de lápiz y me mire por última vez en el espejo. Tomé mi laptop, mi café y me dirigí a la oficina del Señor Uley.

-Buen día Sam,- lo llamaba por su nombre porque no le gusta que yo, le diga jefe o su apellido- aquí traigo la presentación. Ya afine todos los detalles, todo esta perfecto.

\- Hola Angie, muy bien. Ojala hubieran mas personas eficientes y dedicadas como tu.- me sonrió al decir esto- Toma asiento- hice lo que me dijo y le pase mi laptop para que visualizara la presentación.

\- Oye Sam, y ¿quién es el posible socio que quiere invertir en esta empresa?- tome un sorbo de mi café.

\- Es de la marca Adidas, quieren ver nuestra presentación y posiblemente quieran hacer un trato para que nosotros ensamblemos su calzado, aquí en Seattle- ¡Vaya Adidas! Esa seria la empresa que nos falta por asociarnos.

\- Seria un éxito si lo logramos, ya tenemos a Nike. Adidas seria la cereza del helado.

\- Así es y quiero que hoy se luzcan. Necesitamos a este socio.

Faltaba poco para la reunión. Ya estábamos en la sala de conferencias, esperando a que se terminara de llenar las sillas. Mis manos transpiraban de los nervios.

Escuche la voz de Sam que se avecinaba y otra que no reconocí. Me imagine que era el futuro socio. Se abrió la gran puerta de madera. Vi a Sam con una amplia sonrisa y detrás de él, venían otras personas. Pero solo una me dejo aturdida e impactada.

* * *

 **¿Quien sera ese que la dejo aturdida? jeje**

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto. Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Desconcierto**_

Escuche la voz de Sam que se avecinaba y otra que no reconocí. Me imagine que era el futuro socio. Se abrió la gran puerta de madera. Vi a Sam con una amplia sonrisa y detrás de él, venían otras personas. Pero solo una me dejo aturdida e impactada.

Allí estaba él, con pantalones negros ajustados, camisa mangas largas blanca, chaqueta negra que hacia juego con los pantalones; cabello corto, finamente arreglado y lentes obscuros que se quito al entrar. Se veía tan sexy.

Hizo que me mojara con solo mirarlo. ¡Mierda!

Su mirada viajaba por los rostros de cada persona en la habitación. Su sonrisa blanca se hizo presente, cuando su mirada encontró la mía. No parecía sorprendido al verme. Me costaba respirar, mis manos transpiraban aun más. Ahora estaba más nerviosa. Sam me saco de mis pensamientos, carraspeando su garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

-Buen día a todos, les presento a Jacob Black el socio de Adidas. Vino con su grupo- Sam señalo a cada uno de ellos y alzaban la mano. ¡Socio de Adidas! ¡Mierda, mierda! Espero que mis nervios no me deserten.- Tome asiento señor Black.- ambos se sentaron y Jacob aun tenia la mirada fija en mi.- Cuando estén listos, pueden iniciar.- me hizo un movimiento de manos para que iniciara.

Exhale todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones. Sonreí y empecé la presentación.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Coincidencia**_

Terminamos la presentación y todos aplaudieron extasiados.

-¿Qué opina señor Black?- dijo Sam apenas serenaron los aplausos.

-Necesito consultarlo con mi equipo, ¿Dónde podemos hablar con mas privacidad?- pregunto el moreno, con una expresión neutra.

-Vengan a esta otra habitación, para que puedan conversar sin ningún inconveniente- todo el equipo del señor Black fue hasta la otra habitación.

-¿Angie? ¡Estas morada!- dijo Seth al verme –Respira, respira- dijo calmado. No me había percatado que no estaba respirando. Me ayudó a sentarme en una de las sillas. Escuchaba voces a mí alrededor. Así que inhale y exhale, paulatinamente- Muy bien, así. Estas recobrando tu color. Me asustaste Angie.

\- Gracias Seth y lo lamento. No se que me paso.- me paso un vaso de agua y lo bebí poco a poco. Claro que sabía lo que me pasaba. Jacob es el motivo de eso. No sabía que seguía sintiendo algo por él. Hasta que lo vi.

Después de lo sucedido. A los pocos minutos llego Jacob con su equipo. Decidieron que se asociarían con nosotros. Todos en la sala gritamos eufóricos. Yo aun no lo podía creer, me quede paralizada mirando a Jacob. Él solo se limito a guiñarme el ojo.

\- Lopardo, acércate- dijo Sam sonriente y estaba junto a Jacob. Solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones y camine hasta ellos.- Angie, te presento a nuestro nuevo socio Jacob Black. Ella es mi famosa contadora.

\- Un gusto señorita Lopardo- extendió su mano para estrecharla. ¡Ah vamos a jugar a no conocernos! Genial, también juego.

\- Un placer señor Jacob Black- estreche su mano y al tocarnos, sentí la electricidad transitar mi cuerpo. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Deberíamos proyectar un día para tomar un café, los tres y hablar de negocios.- mis ojos se ensancharon y Jacob vio mi expresión.

\- Me parece buena idea, así podríamos conocernos mejor. Conocer a mi socio y a su mano derecha.- Mierda, lo hacia a propósito.

\- ¿Qué te parece el viernes?- ¿tan pronto? Eso es pasado mañana. Esto me estaba abrumando.

\- Perfecto- volvió a dibujar su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que aun me seguía matando. Que hacia acelerar mi corazón.- ¿Le parece bien señorita Lopardo?- asentí sin decir una palabra. Su rostro mostro satisfacción, por mi afirmación.

En que demonios me he metido.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: Almuerzo**_

Como en los demás días, esperaba a que se fuera Paul a su trabajo y yo salía al mío quince minutos después. Por ahora no me ha atrapado. Aun.

Este viernes en particular estaba muy nerviosa. Jugaba con mi cabello a cada rato. Caminaba en círculos por mi oficina. No me podía concentrar. Tenía mucho tiempo que no me ponía así.

Nerviosa e inquieta.

\- Sam Uley, que bueno que vinieron- lo saludo estrechando su mano. Su mirada se poso en mi- Un gusto volver a verla señorita Lopardo- saludo Jacob mientras besaba el dorso de mi mano.

\- El gusto es todo mío señor Black. Pero por favor dígame Angie- le estaba siguiendo el juego. El asintió.

Nos sentamos en una mesa. Miramos el menú y le ordenamos a la camarera lo que deseábamos comer cada uno. Hablamos de negocios, mejor dicho ellos hablaron. Yo solo escuchaba y reía cuando decían algo gracioso. Al finalizar el plato fuerte Sam se excuso porque tenía que ir a otra reunión.

-Tomate el resto del día Angie, nos vemos el lunes- Mierda, ahora voy a estar a solas con Jacob.- Nos vemos, socio. Estamos en contacto- iba a dejar unos dólares en la mesa, pero Jacob se los hizo guardar.

\- Yo pago Sam, no te preocupes- asintió y palmeo su hombro antes de irse.- ¿Quieres postre?

\- Por supuesto- llamo al mesero y el se acerco hasta nuestra mesa.

\- Tráeme un pie de limón con un café negro fuerte y para la señorita pastel de triple chocolate con un mocaccino y un toque de canela.- me quede con la boca abierta. Aun recordaba como me gustaba el café y mi postre favorito. El mesero anoto todo y se fue.- Aun recuerdo lo que te gusta.

\- Ya me di cuenta- sonreí- No has cambiado Jacob. Me tomo el atrevimiento de decir, que te ves mejor que cuando fuimos novios.

\- Tú te ves un poco apagada. Agotada. ¿Esta enferma?- se veía que estaba preocupado por mi, primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupa por mi.

\- No tengo nada, no te preocupes- le sonreí de medio lado- Cuéntame de ti, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

Quería saber todo de él, desde que se ausento de mi vida por un tiempo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: Recuerdos**_

En ese almuerzo me confeso que se caso con Victoria. La arpía que estuvo detrás de él, cuando fuimos novios. Ella se inmiscuyó en nuestra relación, logrando así que termináramos. Habíamos quedado en buenos términos, a pesar de que peleábamos casi a diario; seguimos siendo amigos después de la ruptura. Pero ella hizo que nos apartáramos, le exigía a Jacob que no me viera más. Si, ellos se hicieron novios después. Y ella por fin obtuvo lo que ella tanto codiciaba, a Jacob.

Le conté que me case con Paul. Ellos se conocían de la universidad. Le alegro mucho que haya encontrado a alguien, que me correspondiera. Pero yo se que él, no es el hombre de mi vida. Aunque lo ame.

Posteriormente de que haya graduado de Administrador de Empresas, obtuvo muchas ofertas de trabajo. Pero se quedo con Adidas, ya que le ofrecieron mucho mas y uno de los socios Embry, es su mejor amigo de la niñez. Después de dos años, le brindaron asociarse y acepto. Ahora hay tres socios en Adidas y les ha ido de maravilla.

Desde que conozco a Jacob ha sido un hombre emprendedor, seguro de si y exitoso. No se queda con una sola cosa, siempre quiere más y sabe sus límites. Por eso y muchas cosas, fue que enamore irremediablemente de él.

Se fijo que aun sigo usando el collar de plata, que el me regalo cuando nos hicimos novios. Desde que nos conocimos, él siempre me llamo "mariposa". Decía que yo me asemejaba a ella, porque soy una mujer luchadora, hermosa y que siempre esta libre. Pero e perdido mi rumbo, ahora no soy una mujer libre.

Últimamente cuando me encuentro triste. Me encierro en mi habitación y como mi pote de helado. Y recuerdo los momentos felices cuando era soltera o cuando estuve con Jacob. Se que suena un poco masoquista de mi parte, pero no hubo mejor novio que él. Y el primer amor no se destierra.

Me he puesto a pensar mucho en lo miserable que es mi vida junto a Paul. Lo ratifique cuando estuve a solas con Jacob ese día. Me trato como siempre lo había hecho, atento, caballeroso y servicial. Con cada cosa que hacia me puso a pensar en mi relación, en lo mal que estamos como marido y mujer.

Pero ya perdí a Jacob. Él es un hombre casado y yo también. No creo que él deje a Victoria por mí. De eso estoy segura.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: Discusión acalorada**_

Por primera vez en meses Paul decidió invitarme a cenar, una noche de domingo. No se que abeja le picó, pero no comente nada al respecto. El mesero nos asignó una mesa. El restaurante estaba a reventar.

\- Que bueno que me hayas invitado a cenar cielo, lo aprecio mucho- tomé su mano por encima de la mesa, pero él la alejó.

\- Si, quería cenar algo diferente. Siempre cocinas lo mismo y eso me aburre- dijo con toda seriedad. A pesar que me esperaba un comentario despectivo, me había dolido.

\- ¿Cómo te fue ayer en el trabajo?- pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Bien- se limitó a decir. Preferí no decirle más nada.

Antes de irnos decidí ir al baño. Al salir me tropecé con un escalón y un desconocido me atrapó, antes de caer al suelo.

\- Gracias, lo siento mucho- dije apenada.

\- De nada, tenga cuidado- toco mi brazo y luego me guiño el ojo.

Fui hasta la mesa donde está mi esposo y tomé mi cartera.

\- ¿Quién era ese?- inquirió frunciendo su ceño.

\- ¿Quién? Él sólo me ayudó a que no cayera al suelo. Fue muy amable de su parte.

\- ¿Te estas acostando con él?- ¿Qué rayos? ¿De donde sacó eso?

\- ¿Paul qué te pasa? Él solo me ayudo- tomó mi brazo oprimiéndolo mucho y me arrastró a la salida.

\- Que sea la última vez que un hombre te manoseé. De seguro te gusto porque hasta te guiño el ojo. Vamos a tener tremendo problema si me entero que te estas viendo con él- me amenazó y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

Siguió vociferando e insultándome por todo el camino a casa. Sabía que esto iba a terminar mal. Lo sentía en mi cuerpo.

\- Ya no voy a salir más contigo, eres una cualquiera- soltó cuando ya estábamos dentro de la casa.

\- Ni se te ocurra decirme cualquiera, yo jamás te he faltado el respeto. ¡JAMAS!- alcé mi voz y él estaba ardiendo de rabia.

Sus manos estaban cerradas. Todo pasó tan rápido. Sentí su puño en mi rostro haciendo que cayera. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar y me levantó agarrando mis cabellos. Gritaba del dolor y temblaba como una hoja de papel.

\- No vuelvas a levantarme la voz- susurró en mi oído. Soltó mi cabello y yo caí de nuevo. Me quedé allí pereciendo entre llantos y sangré.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	8. Chapter 8

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: Hospital**_

Después de que Paul me golpeó, se fue con una botella de alcohol debajo de su brazo. Sabía que no iba a volver hasta el día siguiente. Busque mis cosas y tomé las llaves de mi auto. Me dirigí al hospital. Aún podía saborear la sangre en mi boca.

Entre a urgencias y rápidamente me examinaron. Las enfermeras y el doctor querían saber si mi esposo o algún otro hombre me había hecho eso. Para denunciarlo.

-No doctor, un ladrón quería robarme el auto y luché con él. Me dio un puñetazo en el rostro, claro me noqueó. Pero para mí suerte había unos peatones cerca y me ayudaron con el ladrón. Y yo me vine hasta aquí, a penas me recupere- mentí ágilmente, no quería que la policía buscará a Paul. Lo se soy una tonta por proteger a mi marido.

\- Pensé que había sido su esposo- me examino de nuevo y dijo- Para su suerte, no se le cayó ningún diente. Solo le rompió la boca. Le mandare reposo y unos analgésicos para el dolor. Y coloque un poco de hielo en ese moretón.

\- Muchas gracias doctor, se lo agradezco.

\- Por favor, tenga mucho cuidado- asentí y salí de allí.

Camino a casa mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir. Todo esto se salió de control. Como podía hacerme esto, sabiendo que yo aún lo amo. No podía perdonarle lo que me acaba de hacer. Siempre se lo he perdonado, pero esta vez no. Me canse de esto.

¿Ahora como iría yo al trabajo mañana? El doctor me dio reposo, pero en esta semana hay cosas muy importantes que discutir en la empresa y tengo que estar allí. Ya veré que hago.

Lo que si sé, es que no puedo quedarme en casa. Necesito irme a un hotel.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	9. Chapter 9

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 9: Una rosa por cada error.**_

Logré tapar un poco el moretón con maquillaje, pero la hinchazón se podía notar. Todo el que me veía me preguntaba que me había pasado y yo solo decía que me querían robar y el ladrón me golpeó. Esa era una buena excusa para espantar a los curiosos. O eso creo yo.

\- Buen día Ángela, ¿alguna novedad para hoy?- le pasé un café que le había comprado.

-Buen día señorita Landon, bueno hay unas flores en su escritorio y muchas gracias por el café- ¿flores? ella me miraba el rostro, quería preguntarme pero se cohibió.

\- Muy bien, no quiero que me interrumpan en todo el día- asintió.

Entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Mire el ramo de rosas rojas, muy abundante y exagerado. Mire la tarjeta que decía: " _Amor perdóname por todo, fui un idiota. Regresa a casa, te extraño. Te mando una rosa por cada error que he cometido. Atte. Tu esposo"._

Oprimí mis parpados y deje escapar algunas lágrimas. En ese preciso momento escuche la voz de Ángela.

\- Señor Uley, ella no quiere ser interrumpida.- dijo la castaña.

\- Me importa una mierda- dijo irritado. Sabia que estaba realmente enojado, porque el no dice obscenidades delante de sus empleados. Escuche como abría la puerta- ¿Angie? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Lo siento señorita, el señor Uley insistió...

\- No te preocupes Ángela, déjame a solas con el señor- me seque rápidamente las lágrimas y me giré para encararlo.

\- Angie, cuando pretendías decirme que te querían robar- miró mi rostro y se veía preocupado.

\- Ya te llego la noticia, vaya que rápido corren los rumores- le reste importancia. Me senté en mi silla y él aun seguía de pie, de brazos cruzados. No se veía feliz.

\- A mi no me vas a mentir, yo se que eso te lo hizo Paul. Tengo tiempo observando todos. No me quise meter en tus asuntos.- miró a un lado y vio la flores, se acercó hasta ellas y leyó la tarjeta- Angie esto es inaudito - mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas- ¿Cuántas veces a cometido errores? ¿Cuántas veces te pego?- no podía verlo a la cara y me derrumbé. Me deje caer al suelo y llore como una niña pequeña. Nunca había llorado de esa manera. Y menos delante de mi jefe.

Sentí los enormes brazos de Sam, cubriéndome. Me acurruque en su pecho y me dejo llorar todo lo que quisiera. A pesar de su carácter, me siento muy segura a su lado. Nos volvimos muy amigos aquí en el trabajo, pero siempre manteniendo el profesionalismo y la ética. Pero hoy necesitaba esto, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

\- Sam lo siento, te moje la camisa- le dije al ver su camisa empapada de mis lagrimas.

\- No te preocupes- me miraba con tristeza- ¿Paul te hizo esto?- coloco su mano en mi mejilla y vio mis labios hinchados. Salte del dolor al sentir su tacto.

\- Si, cada rosa es por cada golpe que me ha dado- confesé. Sabia cuantas veces me ha pegado y había la misma cantidad de rosas. Treinta para ser exactos.

-Lo voy a matar - me horrorice y vi en su cara rodar una lagrima.

\- Sam no, no hagas eso- le dije sollozando- No vale la pena.

\- Sabes que no me voy a quedar tranquilo, hasta que haga algo contra él...- suspiro y negó con la cabeza, estaba iracundo- ¿Cómo te pudo hacer esto? Demonios Angie, tienes que denunciarlo- confeso súbitamente.

\- ¿Qué? No, no quiero.- me levante del suelo y limpie el resto de las lágrimas que aun quedaban- Ya me fui de la casa, no pienso volver mas con él. Tarde en darme cuenta de que él me hace daño y no me quiere. Porque si me quisiera no me hubiera hecho esto.

\- Lo siento tanto Angie- se me acerco y me abrazo suavemente- ¿Quieres que te coloque guardaespaldas?

-No Sam, no hace falta. Yo consigo uno, no te preocupes.- se aparto de mi y asintió.

-Cualquier cosa me lo haces saber, estaré pendiente de ti.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta por donde entro.

\- Por supuesto. Y Sam...- se giro para verme de nuevo- muchas gracias, agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

-Cuídate- cerró la puerta y enseguida llame a Ángela para que mandara a botar y quemar las flores.

* * *

 **Subí** **dos capítulos, por no haber actualizado la semana pasada jeje.**

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	10. Chapter 10

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: Encendiendo el fuego**_

 _Dos días después..._

Ya es tarde. Me quede en la oficina, revisando las finanzas del mes. Concordando que todo estuviera bien. Mande a Ángela a su casa, hace una hora. Solo estaba yo en ese piso.

Escuche como abrían la puerta de mi oficina y me encrespé toda. Mis ojos se fijaron en la entrada, no podía ver muy bien porque mi oficina estaba totalmente obscura. Solo tenía la luz de mi lámpara. Cuando pude visualizar bien, era una figura masculina. Me alivie cuando vi que era Jacob.

-Black, me asustaste. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?- volví a mirar la pantalla de mi laptop.

-Deja las formalidades conmigo Angie. Sam me dijo que estabas aquí, no le pregunte. Solo me dijo que estabas terminando unas cosas.- se sentó en una de las sillas de mi escritorio- Así que decidí venir, visitarte e invitarte a cenar. Porque se muy bien que aun no has comido.

-Me conoces muy bien- esboce una sonrisa- pero prefiero terminar aquí. Tengo mucho que hacer- trataba de evitarlo. No quería sentir cosas indebidas hacia él, sabiendo que es casado.

\- Perfecto, termina entonces. Yo te espero y vamos a cenar, no tengo problema.- dijo mientras se reclinaba en la silla y colocaba sus manos en la nuca.

\- Jacob, no hace falta. Debes estar cansado y seguro te deben estar esperando en casa.

\- No te preocupes nadie me espera en casa- estaba extrañada. Su rostro se veía sereno- Termina, yo hare unas llamadas y nos vamos a cenar. Es una orden.- salió de la oficina. Eso ultimo que dijo me hizo estremecer, no se si por deseo o porque sabia que el podía ser un poco dominante.

Mierda, estaba despertando algo en mi. Pero me negaba a sentirlo.

Concluí lo que había empezado. Guarde mis cosas en la cartera y mi laptop la deje en el escritorio. Jacob me estaba esperando en el umbral de mi oficina. Uno de sus guardaespaldas llevaba mi auto y yo me subí a la camioneta del moreno. Mi vestimenta no combinaba para nada, con lo exquisito del restaurante.

-Jake, no estoy vestida apropiadamente para este sitio. Todos me ven como si estuviera loca- le susurre al oído mientras el mesero acomodaba nuestra mesa.

-No te preocupes por eso, tú andas conmigo. Además estás hermosa y eso es lo que importa. Has caso omiso a las miradas.- me guiño el ojo. Me ayudo a sentarme en la silla. Y él se sentó a un lado de mí. Tome el menú que me facilito el mesero y comencé a leer.

-¿Puedo ordenar mi comida o lo harás por mí?- él se carcajeo y yo rodé los ojos.

-Esa vez lo hice para que supieras que aun me acuerdo lo que te gusta.- me miro fijamente, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos- Aun recuerdo todo de ti. Aun recuerdo tus caricias y besos.- mierda, mierda, mierda. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

-¿Ah… si?-tartamudee y trague grueso. Sentía la garganta seca, tome un sorbo de mi agua-¿Y victoria? ¿No te complace?- dije con total confianza.

-No, no lo hace. Mejor dicho ella y yo… estamos en transcurso de divorcio- mi boca se abrió por el asombro- Hace mucho que estamos mal, ya no vivimos juntos. Viablemente la semana que viene estemos firmando los documentos.

\- Jacob, lo lamento yo no quise ser tan mordaz preguntándote eso. Yo…

\- ¡Oye! no te lamentes-me interrumpió y tomo mi mano derecha, sentí de nuevo esa electricidad- ¿Cómo estas con Paul?- baje mi mirada y mis ojos empezaron a picar por las lagrimas que se acumulaban.- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Angie?- su tono de voz se volvió alarmante- ¿Qué te hizo Paul? ¿Te lastimo? ¿Por eso tiene la cara hinchada?- escuche la voz del mesero, pero Jacob lo despacho diciéndole que esperara un poco mas.

Sabía que no me iría de aquí, sin que Jacob me hiciera confesar todo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	11. Chapter 11

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: Desahogo**_

Solicitó a la recepcionista que nos re-acomodara en una mesa privada, donde no pudiéramos ser vistos y escuchados. Le paso unos billetes y ella amablemente nos llevo a la zona VIP. Acomodaron la mesa, ordenamos y de nuevo estaba a la expectativa de mis confesiones.

-Dime, ahora si podemos hablar tranquilamente- me miraba con una ceja enarcada. Y movía su pierna derecha nervioso.

-¿Promete que no te enojaras?- mis ojos comenzaban a acumularse de lagrimas de nuevo. Suspiro y coloco dos de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz.

-No te prometo nada…- sabia que diría eso. Tome aire y me arme de valor.

-Desde esta semana ya no vivo con Paul, estoy en un hotel. Desde hace mucho tiempo Paul me ha estado golpeando. Treinta veces para ser exacta- vi como sus manos se empuñaban y cerraba sus ojos, pero no me interrumpió- El domingo fue la gota que derramo la copa, me golpeo tanto que aún se me nota la hinchazón y los moretones. Me fui de allí. Al día siguiente me mando un ramo de flores con la cantidad correcta de treinta rosas.- golpeo la mesa y me sobresalte por el ruido.

\- Ese idiota, desgraciado, lo voy a destripar- respiraba como un toro iracundo- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- su mirada mostraba angustia. Agache la mirada.

\- No, quise meterte en mis problemas. Puedo resolverlos sola- alce mi mirada y Jacob se estaba levantando de la silla y se arrodillo delante de mi, tomo mis manos con delicadeza.

\- Eres demasiado terca ¿lo sabes?- asentí- Yo te puedo ayudar, déjame hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo?- mi voz sonó un poco temblorosa, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir.

\- No te lo diré. Lo demostrare.- mi cuerpo se tenso- Terminemos, de cenar y luego vamos a otro sitio.

Mierda.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	12. Chapter 12

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12: Te deseo**_

Al salir del restaurante, fuimos en su camioneta. No sabía a donde me llevaba. Tampoco me quería decir. Pero poco a poco recordé. Me estaba llevando a su departamento de soltero, el que tenía cuando estábamos en la universidad. No sabía que aun lo conservaba. Estaciono su camioneta y uno de sus escoltas estaba estacionando mi auto a un lado.

Me arrastro hasta el ascensor. Coloco una pequeña llave en el tablero y marco unos códigos. Debía ser nuevo porque eso no lo tenía antes. Rápidamente el ascensor se movió.

-¿Vives en otro piso?- pregunte cuando vi que nos habíamos pasado el piso cinco, donde se encontraba su viejo departamento.

\- Si, me mude al piso veinticinco. El pent-house. Te va a gustar- apretó mas mi mano y me sonrió. Yo solo asentí.

El ascensor se abrió al llegar al piso veinticinco. Cruzamos un pequeño pasillo, al parecer era el único departamento en este piso y abrió la puerta. La sala amplia, del tamaño de mi casa. El piso color negro, paredes blancas. Muebles de cuero blanco y uno que otros colores. Con los cuadros y adornos. Se veía exquisito y refinado. Una batería en una de las esquina de la sala. Y los amplios ventanales que daban vista a la extraordinaria Seattle. Unas escaleras en la parte derecha daban al segundo piso. La cocina del lado izquierdo era toda de mármol blanco con gabinetes de madera obscura. Este apartamento me dejo impactada. Me gustaba mucho los colores obscuros y uno que otro color por aquí y por allá, dando toques de personalidad.

-¿Qué te parece?- me dijo cuando pasaba mi mano por el mármol de la cocina.

\- Se nota que no cocinas mucho aquí.- se carcajeo.

\- La verdad es que no, la que cocina es Sue. Mi ama de llaves. Para los chicos y su esposo Charlie, uno de mis chóferes. Yo mayormente como fuera.- se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia.

\- Entiendo. Te hace falta comer comida casera, estas un poco delgado- dije con un tono sarcástico y viéndolo de abajo hacia arriba- Si no me hubieras invitado a cenar, te hubiera preparado la mejor comida de tu vida.- dije presumida.

-¿Ah si?- asentí y me acerque hasta él- ¿Por qué no te quedas y hacemos el desayuno mañana?- me tomo por sorpresa y se acerco mas a mi.

\- Jacob, no me parece…

\- ¿Prudente? ¿Me tienes miedo? No te haré daño- si tengo miedo, aunque quisiera que me hicieras de todo. Dije para mis adentros.

\- No te tengo miedo- mentí. Me acerque más. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban y sentí de nuevo la electricidad en mi vientre y en mi piel- Te deseo y mucho. Pero no…

Me interrumpió alzándome en sus hombros. Yo chille de excitación.

-Yo también te deseo, Angie- dijo con voz ronca y agitado. Me dio una nalgada y me llevo escaleras arriba, a su habitación.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	13. Chapter 13

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13: Amantes**_

-Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar de ti. Esa motivación- dijo dejándome sutilmente en su cama King Size.

-No me dejaste terminar lo que quería decirte- me cruce de brazos y haciendo puchero.

\- A ti no hay que dejarte pensar. Porque si piensas mucho, no haces las cosas. Así que...

Me comenzó a besar delicadamente. Me deje llevar por su lengua en mi boca, escudriñando cada centímetro. Gemí por el contacto de nuestras lenguas. Me acosté en la cama y él tuvo mas acceso para tocarme. Removió mi blusa de un solo tirón. Me avivo verlo hacer eso, siempre tiene esa habilidad de quitar la ropa sin dañarla o desgarrarla. Besaba y lamia mi cuello. Luego bajo a mis pechos, los chupaba sin haberme quitado el sostén. Su lengua jugaba con mis pezones, mordisqueaba y chupaba de nuevo.

Dejo de hacerlo para quitarse la camisa y lo ayude a desabrocharse el pantalón. El termino de quitarse las prendas. Al instante me quito el sostén y mi falda de lápiz, con ella se llevo mi hilo dental de encaje.

Me tenía a su merced. Contemplo mi desnudez, como un niño mira su paleta de helados. Sus ojos brillosos de excitacion y deseo. Se relamio los labios. Me excitaba aun más, verlo así. Como un lobo feroz hambriento de carne.

Se abalanzo de nuevo hacia mí y comenzó a besar mi vientre. Haciendo estremecerme con cada beso. Abrí mis piernas a su merced y su boca se adentro en mi vagina. Ahogue un gemido. Pero su boca se movía con tanta suavidad, torturándome, que tuve que gritar de placer. Usualmente soy silenciosa en el sexo, pero Jacob es el único que me ha hecho exclamar más. Tome su cabello entre mis manos, lo empuje más hacia mi vagina. Él aumento la velocidad, pero de repente para en seco. Dejando ese vacio en mí.

-Ey, ¿Por qué paraste?- pregunte indignada por su pronta separación.

\- No quiero hacerte venir solo con mi boca, quiero que te corras estando yo dentro de ti- beso mis labios, vi como una de sus manos tomaba su pene y lo introducía lentamente en mi entrada.

\- ¡Oh Jacob!- exclame, cuando ya sentía todo su pene dentro de mí.

-Eso mi amor, di mi nombre…

Comenzó con sus embestidas. Rápidas y luego lentas. Ambos nos veíamos a los ojos, sin mirar a otro lado. Las respiraciones entrecortadas y los besos fortuitos. El sonido de nuestras pieles chocando era arrebatador y placentero. Estaba en mi punto máximo, él embestía mucho más rápido. Haciendo que me corriera y poco después el también se corrió. Sentía el liquido humedecer mis piernas. Se tumbo encima de mí, acaricio mi mejilla y beso mis labios como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Como si tuviera miedo de perderme de nuevo.

Yo también lo bese de esa manera…

No quería perderlo, no quería alejarme de él.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	14. Chapter 14

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14: Mañanero**_

-Jacob-

Aún no podía creer que despertara junto a esta hermosa mujer. La que aún amo con locura. Ella siempre ha sido mi droga. No fue mi primera novia, pero si mi primer amor. Por un tiempo fui un idiota por pensar y creer en las mentiras que me decía Victoria, por caer en sus redes. Me di cuenta muy tarde de que ella me uso y manipulo a su antojo. Pero no obtendrá mucho de mí.

Antes de casarme mi madre, padre y hermanas me convencieron de hacerle firmar un contrato pre-nupcial. Fue lo mejor que hice, estaba respaldando mis finanzas. Pero a pesar de todo, desee dejarle la casa que había comprado cuando estuvimos casados. Sabia que ella no tenia donde quedarse, porque lo que hacia era derrochar el dinero. Que yo le proporcionaba y también sus amantes. Si, sus amantes. Supe eso mucho tiempo después, por un amigo en común que tomo fotos de uno de ellos saliendo del hotel. Para corroborar toda esa información, decidí contratar un detective privado. Por supuesto me confirmo todo en menos de dos semanas. Me confirmo que tiene tres amantes. Eso me ayudo con el divorcio, para agilizarlo.

Después de enfrentarla y desenmascararla. No lo negó, me lo confirmo casi que orgullosa y sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia alguno. Sabía que ella era fría y calculadora, pero esto era algo inimaginable para mí. No me dolieron sus engaños, porque para ese entonces lo nuestro había terminado, solo faltaba ese empujón.

Y tengo mucha suerte de haberme encontrado con Angie en esa reunión. No me cabía el corazón en el pecho, al ver que aún conservaba el collar que le regale. La luz que necesitaba en mi vida. Ahora no quiero perder mas el tiempo con nadie mas, quiero terminar lo que no concluimos hace mucho.

-Buen día mi mariposa- le dije acariciando su cabello y haciendo que se removiera en la cama- Despierta, tenemos que desayunar, hacer el amor e ir al trabajo. No precisamente en ese orden.

-Suena muy tentador- dijo soñolienta y abriendo un poco sus ojos para mirarme, toco su collar de mariposa.- Pido hacer el amor primero, luego desayunamos, hacemos el amor y luego trabajar.

\- ¡Oh picara! Si fuera por mí me quedo todo el día contigo, haciendo el amor. Pero tenemos que trabajar.

-Entonces apurémonos- me tomo por los brazos y me hizo quedar encima de ella. Comenzó a besarme e instantáneamente mi pene se puso erecto. No necesitábamos quitarnos la ropa, ya que ambos estábamos desnudos.

Quite la sabana y admire su cuerpo. Baje mi mano a su vagina, ya estaba humedad y lista. Ella tomo mi pene con una de sus manos y me miro. Sabia lo que quería hacer, así que me tumbe en la cama y deje que ella hiciera lo suyo. Tomo mi pene entre su mano, lamia mi base y subía. Así varias veces, hasta que lo introdujo en su boca. Sus ojos me miraban de hito en hito, esos ojos penetrantes y obscuros como la noche. Una mirada perversa. Parecían arden en llamas. Succionaba y movía su mano de abajo hacia arriba.

Mierda…

Tome su cabello en mi mano y le pedía que me fuera mas rápido. Pero ella se subió en mí, dándome la espalda y su vagina húmeda, entro en mi pene. Se apoyo en el tope de la cama. Tome sus caderas y la ayudaba a cabalgar. Ella hacia todo el trabajo, me encantaba verla en esa posición. Tenía todo el control. Los gemidos se hicieron más enérgicos. Sentía como sus paredes aprisionaban mi pene. Ya estaba por venirse y yo deseoso que me ordeñara.

-No aguanto más… Jake.

-Córrete mi amor, córrete- le implore.

Un gemido inundo la habitación. Su cuerpo vibraba por los espasmos del orgasmo. Eso hizo correrme y llenarla. Grite su nombre y me uní a ella para depositar un beso en su cuello.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	15. Chapter 15

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15: Visita agria**_

Mi felicidad se notaba más, hace mucho no me sentía tan plena. El sexo podría hacerte sentir reluciente y llena de vida. Me hacia mucha falta un buen sexo.

Desayune en la casa de Jacob y antes de salir del pent-house tuvimos sexo de nuevo. Él me hacia sentir como una adolescentes con las hormonas a mil. Uno de sus guardaespaldas me trajo un guardarropa, que Jacob le había mandado a comprar. Le agradecí mucho, ya que no podía llegar al trabajo con la misma ropa de ayer. Antes de llegar a la oficina, compre desayuno para Ángela, un café y galletas de avena para mí.

\- Buen día Ángela, te traje el desayuno. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?- ella me miro muy seria y miró a un lado donde están los muebles para que los clientes se sienten a esperar. Allí estaba Paul con un girasol en la mano.

\- Muchas gracias por el desayuno, señora Lopardo. Su esposo la ha estado esperando por un buen rato- ella se mordió el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa de que le dijera algo.

\- Dile al jefe que le muestro los finanzas del mes en una hora, que me espere en su oficina.- asintió y se fue a su escritorio para marcar la oficina de Sam- Pasa Paul- le dije señalando la entrada de mi oficina.

Definitivamente él había dañado mi mañana. Me senté en mi silla y él hizo lo mismo sentándose del otro lado del escritorio.

\- ¿A que has venido?- necesitaba saberlo de una vez por todas.

\- Hola amor, yo estoy bien ¿y tu? Te traje este girasol y vine a visitar tu oficina- me dio el girasol y yo lo coloque a un lado.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Paul?- dije cortante.

\- No has respondido mis llamadas. Necesito que vuelvas a la casa, aún estamos casados y nos tenemos que apoyar en las buenas y en las...

\- No vengas con ese discurso tan fuera de lugar y básico, no me va a convencer. Ya no. Tú me fallaste muchas veces, has desfigurado mi rostro con tus golpes, me has maltratado física y verbalmente. Ya me canse de este matrimonio mortífero- su ceño se frunció tanto que pensé que se iba a quedar así. Se levanto de la silla y se estiro para alcanzar mi rostro y pegarme de nuevo. Grite del dolor y el también gritaba muchas atrocidades.

Escuche la voz de Sam furioso, tomo la camisa de Paul y lo lanzo al suelo. Lo golpeo en la nariz y agradecí que en ese momento llegaran los guardaespaldas de la empresa.

\- Me las vas a pagar Angie, lo juro- amenazo Paul antes de que lo arrastraran a la salida.

\- ¿Angie?- yo seguía adolorida por el golpe, no podía creer que esto volviera a pasar y en el sitio donde trabajo- Demonios, ese imbécil se las vera conmigo- dijo cuando vio mi rostro enrojecido y con un poco de sangre. Me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la enfermería de la empresa.

Después de eso, Sam reforzó la seguridad de la empresa. Y el rumor corrió rápido, tanto que Jacob se entero del incidente. Y en la tarde estaba en la empresa, "inspeccionando".

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Sam al ver entrar al moreno en su oficina. Me encontraba al lado de Sam, terminado de verificar las finanzas. Él me miro por un momento y luego se fijo en mi jefe.

-Vine a inspeccionar, a ver como están las cosas por aquí.- fingió una sonrisa. Se sentó en una de las sillas vacías. Se aflojo un poco la corbata, parecía incomodo.

\- ¿Y encontraste todo bien?- pregunto Sam. Mientras veía la pantalla de la laptop, con sus lentes.

\- Si, todo esta perfecto- me miro fijamente, su rostro se entristeció y entendí que sabia todo.

\- Que bueno, déjame terminar aquí y te invito un café. ¿Te parece?- parecía dudoso.

-Si, me parece bien.- saco su celular y comenzó a textear. Enseguida mi celular sonó.

"Te espero en mi pent-house, Jared te escoltara y te dará la llave y el código para que puedas entrar. Necesitamos hablar."

Trague grueso, no quería enfrentar lo que había sucedido hoy.

"Muy bien"

Me limite a escribirle. Sam le dio el visto bueno a mi trabajo y me retire de su oficina. Termine unas cosas pendientes y Jared me estaba esperando a un lado de mi auto. Le dije que necesitábamos ir al hotel a buscar unas cosas. De regreso yo iba detrás de él, porque no recordaba muy bien donde vive Jacob. Llegue a su pent-house, me duche con agua tibia y me acomode en su biblioteca para mirar su colección. Sue cordialmente preparo la cena y me la hizo llegar a donde estaba. Casi terminaba de comer cuando escuche la voz de Jacob, que preguntaba por mí.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	16. Chapter 16

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16: Cuida de mi**_

-¿Angie?- pregunto cuando entro en la biblioteca.

-Estoy en la segunda hilera- le dije, tomando uno de los libros que me llamaba la atención. Su biblioteca es muy amplia, era del tamaño de dos habitaciones y estaba hasta el tope de libros. Era de cuatro hileras y una de las paredes también estaba forrada de libros.

-¿Qué conseguiste?- dejo un beso en mi frente y se coloco las manos en los bolsillos.

-Solo veo, ¿Qué tal el café?- volví a colocar el libro en su sitio y lo mire a los ojos.

-Bien, pero tu sabes que yo fui a buscarte a ti. A que me explicaras, lo que había sucedido esta mañana y el porque no me habías avisado.- se acercaba a mi y yo daba pasos hacia atrás. Hizo que chocara con la pared final, acorralándome. Aun conservaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Jacob, yo no quise decirte para no preocuparte. Y además estaba con Sam, él me ayudo con todo- una lagrima empezó a rodar por mi mejilla y el la quito con su pulgar. Acaricio mi mejilla aun enrojecida por el golpe.

-No quiero que botes ni una sola lágrima más por ese imbécil, degenerado. Sam me conto, porque esta muy preocupado por ti y yo también. Claro no se lo hice saber, pero le di mi visto bueno acerca de reforzar la seguridad de la empresa- su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, podía sentir su respiración golpear mis labios- Y yo decidí, colocarte un guardaespaldas.

-Jake, no es nece…- me tapo la boca con su mano y luego la bajo.

-No digas nada, lo tendrás así quieras o no. Déjame protegerte, déjame cuidarte, estar allí para ti. Curar tus heridas y besar tus cicatrices- cerré mis ojos y comenzó a besar mi rostro. Lo sentí tan honesto.

-Te amo Jacob.- le susurre. Mis ojos picaban, se estaban acumulando las lágrimas en mis parpados- Cuida de mí. Te necesito.

-Oh mi mariposa, te amo. Siempre te he amado y te cuidare- beso mis ojos y de ellos brotaron las lágrimas. Pero eran de felicidad.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	17. Chapter 17

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17: Tuya**_

-No llores mi mariposa, no quiero verte sufrir.- saco un pañuelo de su saco y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro.

-Estoy llorando de felicidad Jake. La vida nos esta dando otra oportunidad, antes las cosas no se dieron. Quedaron inconclusas.

-Nada ni nadie nos detendrá ahora. Estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y en sus ojos se comenzaron a acumular lagrimas.

-Me arriesgare por nosotros. Para que esto funcione. Le pediré a Paul el divorcio, mañana se lo hago llegar con mi abogado.

-Muy bien- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Aprisione mis labios contra los suyos. Sus lágrimas acumuladas empaparon mi rostro, pero no me importaba. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Coloco una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra recorría mis muslos, mientras levantaba mi falda. Apretujo mis nalgas y alejo sus labios de los míos. Desabrocho mi blusa, bajo mi falda. Mis pantis estaban totalmente húmedas. Quito mi sostén y mis senos rebotaron, erectos de placer.

Se arrodillo ante mí e introdujo su nariz en mi entrepierna. Aspiro el olor de mis fluidos y con sus dientes mordió mi pantis y la fue quitando poco a poco. El roce de su rostro con mi piel, me estremecía. Ya estaba totalmente desnuda ante él. Quería que me cogiera duro en esta habitación.

Trago grueso al verme. Me acerque hasta él y lo ayude a desvestirse. Pronto ya estaba desnudo, su pene goteaba semen. Me relamí los labios.

-Jake…- su nombre sonó mas a una suplica.

Disminuyo nuestra distancia y emprendió a besar mis senos erectos. Gemí. Me acorralo de nuevo contra el estante de libros. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi vagina húmeda e introdujo dos dedos, su pulgar frotaba mi clítoris. Mierda, se sentía tan bien. Bombeaba rápidamente, pero luego los saco y me dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas hacia él. Separe mis piernas, lista para lo que quisiera hacer.

-Te voy a penetrar duro, mi amor- deslizo su mano por mi espalda, erizando mi piel y antes de que contestara, introdujo su pene en mi vagina.

-¡Arg! grite. Coloque mis manos en el estante, para apoyarme.

Embestía frenéticamente. Eso me gustaba. Él gemía en mi oído, me decía cosas muy sucias. Jalaba mi cabello hacia atrás, para hincarse en mis adentros. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, chocando era la música que emanaba de la habitación. Mis paredes vaginales emprendieron a contraerse, apresando más su pene. Me dio una nalgada y se me nublo la vista. Arquee mi espalda y gruñí por las sensaciones que se apoderaban de mi. Jacob se aferro a mí, sentí como mis muslos se llenaban de su semen y mis fluidos.

-Tuya- susurre.

-Solo mía-beso mi cuello. Se retiro de mi y sentí ese vacio en mi interior. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me acurruque en su pecho, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto.** **Y sus ideas, si así lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	18. Chapter 18

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptacion.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18: Victoria**_

-Jacob-

Escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi habitación. Maldije para mis adentros, mire la hora; seis y media de la mañana. Quien seria a esta hora. Vi que mi nena, aun estaba dormida. Me coloque un paño alrededor de mi cintura y abrí la puerta.

-Disculpe la insistencia señor Black, es la señorita Victoria que la esta esperando en la sala. Dijo que era urgente hablar con usted.- su mirada se mantuvo fija en el suelo, parecía apenada de verme así. Semidesnudo.

-Muy bien, dígale que ya salgo- ella asintió y se encamino- ¿Sue?- se paro en seco.

-Dígame señor Black.

-Prepara un buen desayuno para mi novia y para mí, por favor- asintió y se marcho.

Me coloque un bóxer, un short y una camiseta. Baje las escaleras y allí estaba Victoria, mirando por el ventanal.

-¿Qué es tan urgente, como para venir a estas horas?- pregunte cuando estaba bajando el último escalón. Ella se giro y sonrió.

-Me gusta como esta decorado tu apartamento- deslizo uno de sus dedos sobre el espaldar del mueble de cuatro plazas.

-Victoria ¿Qué deseas? Estoy ocupado.- alzo ambas cejas y sus labios formaron un circulo.

-¿Tienes compañía? ¿Quién es la afortunada de disfrutar tus millones?- rodé los ojos y me cruce de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?- inquirí de nuevo, ahora un poco más irritado por sus evasiones a mis preguntas e indagaciones de mi vida personal.

-No estas de muy buen humor. Vine a decirte que a las 9:00am tienes que estar en los tribunales. Para lo de nuestro divorcio- suspire y me apreté el puente de mi nariz.

-¿Era necesario venir a estas horas, para decirme eso? ¿No podías mandarme un mensaje? ¿O decirle a mi abogado?- ella sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Vine a ver a tu nueva conquista. Ya se rumora que ya tienes a alguien que te satisfaga en la cama- se acerco mas hacia mi. Yo aun seguía de pie- Seguro es una prepago o una cualquiera.

-Ni te atrevas a llamarla cualquiera- alce mi voz. Ya me tenia harto con sus bobadas- Te prohíbo que lo hagas, no tienes ningún derecho de inmiscuirte en mi vida personal- la señale con mi dedo índice. Ella parecía asustada, pero rápidamente enarco una de sus cejas y su rostro se torno pícaro.

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos. ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?- deslizo su mano por mi brazo y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

-¿Jacob?-me aparte de Victoria al escuchar la vos de mi nena.

-¿Con que es Angie? Hola querida, tiempo sin saber de ti.- Victoria se carcajeo sarcásticamente y sonaba hipócrita. Fui hasta donde estaba Angie, aun seguía en el pie de las escaleras.

-Amor- le iba a dar un beso, pero ella aparto su rostro.- Ella solo vino a fastidiarme, pudiendo haberme mandado un mensaje o algo así- esto último lo dije en voz alta.

-Ya cumplí con decirte lo del divorcio. Nos vemos mas tarde. Y gracias por volver a recoger los escombros que deje- se coloco sus lentes obscuros y sus tacones hacían ruido al caminar. Charlie la escolto a la salida.

-Yo me voy- dijo mi nena irritada. La tome del brazo.

-¿Por qué te vas?- trataba de buscar sus ojos y ella no quería verme.

-Jacob, se nota que necesitas tiempo para ti, ya que hoy te divorcias. Debes estar dolido, despechado, no lo se. Y yo mejor me voy.- quería volver a escapar de mi, pero la tome con un poco mas de firmeza. Sin hacerle daño.

-Ey, yo no estoy dolido. Para nada, te he dicho que ya Victoria no me interesa- la acerque mas hacia mi. Rodé su cabello hacia atrás y acaricie su mejilla.- Me importas solo tu y quiero que te quedes. Te necesito.- la mire y sus ojos brillaban.

-Sabes, no quiero que me hagas daño. No quiero mas sufrimientos- ella agacho la mirada. Coloque mi mano en su barbilla e hice que me mirara de nuevo.

-No lo hare, confía en mi- la bese. Esta vez fui cauteloso y amoroso. Me encanta besar sus labios carnosos, suaves y su lengua que irrumpe en mi boca, para avasallar mis sentidos.

Definitivamente amo a esta mujer.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto. Y sus ideas, si asi lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	19. Chapter 19

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18: Divorcios**_

-Ángela, hoy viene mi abogado. Necesito que lo dejes pasar a penas llegue. Gracias- ella asintió y se marcho.

Hace un par de días, Jacob logro divorciarse de Victoria. Ahora faltaba yo. Gracias a mi abogado pude evitar ir a la corte con Paúl. No quería ver su rostro, mientras llenaba de mentiras al juez.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- pude reconocer esa voz, tan melodiosa.

-Bienvenido Mike Newton. Adelante, siéntate donde gustes- oprimí el botón del teléfono para comunicarme con Ángela- Ang, necesito que nos traigas unas galletas, café negro para el señor Newton y unte con limón para mi. Gracias.

-Me conoces muy bien Lopardo. Así que iré directo al grano- saco unos papeles de su maletín y me los paso- Eso son los términos de Paúl, para poder firmar el divorcio.

Lo leí detenidamente. A simple vista quería quedarse con todo, por suerte no incluía la mitad de lo que cada uno posee en sus cuentas.

-Si, dale todo. No quiero quedarme con nada- en ese momento entro Ángela y coloco la comida al frente de Mike, se excuso y se retiro. Mike se le quedo viendo el trasero indiscretamente- No cambias Newton, siempre contemplando los atributos de las mujeres.- sonrió pícaramente.

-Es un don que no puedo desperdiciar. Cambiando de tema, firma aquí y aquí- firme donde me dijo y le pase de nuevo los papeles- En la semana te doy respuesta.

-Excelente-sorbí un poco de mi té- Espero que sea lo mas pronto posible, no quiero saber mas nada de Paúl.

Luego de un rato Mike se fue. Le di el resto de la tarde libre a Ángela, su cara de emoción era incomparable. Yo por otro lado me quede hasta mas de las ocho de la noche, terminando unos pendientes.

-Estoy lista Jared- le dije al chico que parecía una estatua en la entrada de mi oficina.

-Muy bien señorita, el auto ya esta listo.

Pocos minutos después llegue y Jacob estaba en la cocina junto a Sue.

-Huele delicioso-Sue sonrió y Jacob se levanto para darme un beso en los labios.

-Hola, tu- se le dibujo una sonrisa y volvió a besarme.

-Hola, amor- dije y lo mire. Aun andaba de traje- ¿Acabas de llegar?

-Si, hace cinco minutos. Ven siéntate. Cuéntame, ¿tienes buenas noticias?- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿De que amor?- me senté en una de las butacas.

-El abogado, Paúl, divorcio...

-¡Por supuesto! Ya firme y…- en ese momento me estaba llamando Mike- Espera un segundo, ya te cuento- atendí la llamada en la sala.

-Newton…

-Ya eres libre Lopardo. Paúl firmo los papeles sin chistar. Y gracias a mis contactos, ya procese el divorcio. Me debes una grande…- empecé a dar saltitos

-Gracias, gracias. Después hablamos de ello Newton, yo te aviso para que vayas a la oficina- colgué y corrí directo a los brazos de Jake.

-¡Estoy oficialmente divorciada!- dije gritando con euforia.

-Felicidades mi niña- dijo Sue y me abrazo.

-Por fin somos libres- me dijo Jacob, y se acerco un poco mas a mi- Hoy celebraremos como nunca- mordió mi lóbulo y me hizo estremecer.

-Perfecto- lo bese y mordí su labio inferior. Los dos teníamos esa mirada de deseo y él concluyo diciendo…

-Sue, nos guardas la cena. Comeremos después- escuche una pequeña risa de Sue, mientras Jacob me arrastraba a la habitación.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto. Y sus ideas, si asi lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


	20. Chapter 20

**Este fic fue inspirado en la canción (La bella y la bestia de Porta), es una adaptación.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo la protagonista)***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 20: Propuesta I**_

Esa noche hicimos el amor dos veces y luego de cenar, unas dos veces mas. Nos desvelamos completamente, que tuve que aparentar una enfermedad para faltar al trabajo. Y Jacob, no tuvo que ingeniar excusas, ya que él es su propio jefe.

De nuevo era lunes, tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

-Buen día Ángela, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien señorita Lopardo, para hoy tiene dos reuniones. Una general a la once de la mañana y una a las siete de la noche en el restaurante Pisco Alto, con el señor Black.- esto último me sorprendió mucho.

-Muy bien, voy a mandar unos correos y luego voy a la reunión general.- entre a mi oficina y deje mis cosas encima del escritorio. Me extraño mucho esa reunión con Jake, esta mañana se fue muy temprano, pero no me dijo nada al respecto.

Casi llego tarde a la reunión, estaba inmersa respondiendo correos que la hora se fue volando. La reunión fue amena, Sam solo quería saber como iban los nuevos proyectos para estar al tanto.

-¡Lopardo!- me llamo Sam, antes de que saliera de la sala de juntas. Me acerque hasta él- ¿Almorzamos juntos? Yo invito.

-Me parece bien, déjame buscar mi cartera.- esto no ocurría todos los días.

-Te espero en mi auto, no tardes.- salí como una bala, retoque mi maquillaje, tome mi cartera y fui directo al estacionamiento. Subí a su auto y abroche el cinturón.

-Sabes, me parece extraño que me hayas invitado a almorzar- sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-A parte de que eres mi empleada favorita, te tengo mucho aprecio. Y he querido compartir más contigo. Siento que te debo mucho.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué Uley?- me removí en el asiento y me dispuse a mirarlo fijamente.

-Porque así lo siento, porque se que has hecho muchos sacrificios, aguantando mierdas…- hubo una pequeña pausa, sabia que se refería a cuando Paul me maltrataba. Soltó una de sus manos del volante y tomo la mía.- Se que te mereces mucho mas, tu eres una persona excepcional, maravillosa. Tanto que tu misma saliste de ese infierno en el que estabas, te admiro mucho Angie.- mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Soltó el volante y en ese momento me di cuenta que habías llegado. Limpio mis lágrimas y me sonrió amablemente.

-No llores morenita, tu sabes que te mereces el mundo entero. Y se que Jacob te lo dará…

-¿Jacob? ¿Cómo?...- me interrumpió

-Lo se todo, Jacob me lo conto hace tiempo. Solo que me dijo que lo mantuviera bajo perfil, porque no quería que tu trabajo se viera perjudicado o te vieran de mala gana por ser la novia del jefe. Así que no te preocupes, tu mereces ser feliz.

-Gracias Sam -me abalance sobre el y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude- Eres lo máximo- bese su mejilla y lo abracé de nuevo.- Estas palabras me llenan de mucha fuerza y energía. Tanta emoción me dio hambre- ambos carcajeamos.

-A mi también, vamos…

Fue un almuerzo ameno, compartimos muchas anécdotas que la hora se paso rápidamente. Antes de irnos a nuestras oficinas, le agradecí mucho este par de horas que compartimos y me prometió que volveríamos a repetir otra salida.

Los pendientes que tenía, los termine escuchando música y cantando. Estaba sumamente feliz, nadie podía arruinar el resto del día.

A eso de las cuatro, recibí una llamada de Jacob, diciéndome que había escogido para mí un atuendo para esta noche. Incluso contrato a un maquillista y estilista. Eso me parecía exagerado solo para salir a cenar. Pero me insistió tanto que era una noche importante. A las cinco, Jared toco a mi puerta y ese era el llamado para irnos.

Entrando al apartamento me abordo un chico muy bien vestido, su cabello negro azulado con su look vintage y por el otro lado una chica vestía un look de los 50's, estaba conectando unos artefactos para el cabello. Dejaron que me bañara y me coloque una bata.

Ambos me hicieron sentar en una silla súper cómoda, la chica comenzó a trabajar en mi cabello mientras me sacaba conversación. El chico fue en busca de el vestido que me compro Jacob y era asombroso. Largo, color vinotinto, entallado en la cintura, escote en V casi llegando al ombligo y con una abertura en la pierna izquierda. Mi novio si tiene buenos gustos. Al terminar, me ayudaron a colocar el vestido y me veía hermosa, casi lloro de la emoción.

Jared me llevo al restaurante donde me encontraría con Jacob, me anuncio ante una recepcionista y nos guió hasta un reservado. Allí estaba él, de traje gris, corbata vinotinto, haciendo juego con mi vestido. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, me recibió con un beso en los labios y una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusto. Y sus ideas, si asi lo desean.**

 **WolfWoman23**


End file.
